Siempre estare contigo Kirino
by Yumiko-07
Summary: buenoooo no es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero todabia no me salen bien los summary haci que pasen y lean es un ShindouxKirino :D


Bueno no es la primera vez que subo uno y la verda me esforce mucho mas poniendo las canciones y eligiendolas

Inner: pero si las canciones las eligio tu hermana

Nadie pidio tu opinion si? mejor callate

Inner: que caracter podrido

QUE DIJISTE

Inner: nada nada mejor empecemos con la historia

Siempre estaré contigo

Pov Kirino

A pesar de que trate de concentrarme en la práctica no puedo, mi mente va siempre al recuerdo de Shindou jugando futbol y sonriendo, ahora… el… no puede jugar… esta en el hospital, aunque Tenma no lo haga muy bien, y se esfuerza por ser el capitán, nada es lo mismo si vos… Takuto.

Seguíamos con el entrenamiento, yo estaba sentado en la banca, ya que al no poder concentrarme en el juego varias veces la pelota se me fue de los pies y perdía los pases, aunque no quiera admitirlo, estoy siendo un estorbo para mis compañeros así que decidí quedarme en la banca.

Kirino: entrenador Endo, puedo irme de la practica?

Endo: eh? Porque Kirino? Qué pasa?

Kirino: no nada es que como no me puedo concentrar y estoy en la banca no tiene sentido que me quede y quisiera ir a visitar a Shindou, puedo entrenador?

Endo: etto… bueno pero mañana te quiero con el doble de energía si?

Dijo el entrenador con una de sus, ya muy conocidas, sonrisas

Kirino: Hai entrenador

Mientras me dirigía hacia el hospital mi mente vagó por el recuerdo de cuando conocí a Shindou

_Flash Back_

_Se veía a un chico de 5 años jugando en el parque con sus compañeros a la pelota hasta que escucho como criticaban a un chico de su misma edad con pelo rosa atado en dos coletas, se notaba que era un chico, pero tenía rasgos femeninos, estaba siendo molestado por unos chicos de su misma edad._

_XX: jajá mira que afeminado, me parece que saliste mucho a tu mama, quieres que te enseñemos un juego de chicos_

_XX2: jajá si haber si así aprendes a ser un hombre de verdad en el futuro_

_Shindou: HEY, DEJENLO EN PAZ_

_XX: y tu quien eres? Quien te crees para decirme lo que tengo que dejar de hacer_

_XX2: porque no le enseñamos una lección a este también?_

_XX: jajá dale no estaría nada mal_

_Empezó una danza de golpes, piñas, patadas, obvio todo lo que puede hacer unos chicos de 5 años, la pelea termino en la cual obviamente gano Shindou_

_XX: esta las pagaras_

_XX2: si esto no se quedara así_

_Los dos chicos salieron corriendo asustados_

_Shindou: estas bien? No te hicieron nada no?_

_Kirino: no… hip, estoy bien, hip… pero tenía miedo, hip_

_Shindou: ya está bien, yo voy a estar a tu lado protegiéndote siempre así que no llores mas si?, me llamo Shindou Takuto y vos?_

_Kirino: me llamo Kirino, Kirino Ranmaru_

_Shindou: jajá un gusto Kirino, desde ahora seremos mejore amigos ne?_

_Kirino: ha-hai_

_Shindou sonreía muy contento de tener un nuevo amigo, y Kirino, feliz porque por fin tenía un amigo, el cual le propuso ser su mejor amigo, ese sí que era su día, todos lo rechazaban y le decían afeminado y todas esas cosas así nadie quería ser su amigo, excepto Shindou_

_Fin Flash Back_

Vos me sacaste de esa oscuridad de la cual no podía salir, vos me diste tu mano sin siquiera conocerme, y gracias a vos tengo un montón de amigos, y estoy muy agradecido por eso Takuto… Arigato

Una vez que llegue al hospital fui directo a su cuarto, llame a la puerta y me contestaron con un "pase" abrí lentamente la puerta, lo primero que vi es a Shindou acostado en esa cama de hospital con un libro en las manos, y su pie enyesado, su pie… tenía una impotencia al no poder hacer nada por él, quisiera al menos hacer que valla a la final, pero no, no puedo

Shindou: he?, Kirino? Que haces acá? El entrenamiento todavía no acabo

Kirino: ha, bueno… eso…

Shindou: jajá ven siéntate y explícame lo que paso

Haaa (suspiro) Shindou siempre dispuesto a escuchar a toda persona que este mal, bueno me senté al lado de él y empecé a contar el mal día que tuve, claro sin contarle la razón por la cuan estaba así… El.

Shindou: así que tuviste un mal día y te quedaste en la banca ee?

Kirino: si, no me podía concentrar y por eso me fui del entrenamiento con el permiso del entrenador Endo

Shindou: Kirino, en estos momentos tenes que estar más concentrado que nunca, se acerca la final y tenes que entrenar con todos los demás, si queremos conseguir que nuestro futbol regrese lo tenemos que hacer todos juntos

Kirino: si ya lo sé pero…

Shindou: hay algo que te está preocupando no Kirino? Sabes que podes confiar en mi

Kirino: es que… bueno yo… quería que vos estuvieras en el partido con nosotros y…

Shindou: Kirino perdón, pero yo no puedo estar con vos en el partido si? Y si le estoy causando problemas a los demás también decile perdón de mi parte

Kirino: no, no es lo que quería decir, es que siempre estuve en los partidos con vos y ahora no estarlo es algo… no se… diferente

Shindou: bueno, ahora anda a tu casa, come y anda a dormir para despejarte y como dice Tenma "de alguna forma todo saldrá bien" ne?

Le dijo sonriendo a Kirino

Kirino: Shindou, te acordas cuando yo iba a tu casa y mientras vos tocabas el piano cantábamos los dos juntos

Shindou: jajá si me acuerdo como quisiera cantarla de nuevo

Kirino: podemos

Le dije muy sonriente y él me miro incrédulo

Kirino: espérame que voy a mi casa y vuelvo

Me fui a mi casa por mi guitarra (1) mi padre llego del trabajo y se ofreció llevarme al hospital así llegaba más rápido. Cuando llegue fui directo con Shindou y entre

Kirino: llegue

Shindou: porque trajiste tu guitarra

Kirino: no querías volver a cantar esa canción, pues VAMOS A CANTAR SHINDOU

Shindou: jajá está bien

**(La amistad – Laura Pausini, imaginen que la cantan dos hombres :D)**

**Los dos: La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,****  
****Es un sentimiento que no se te va**

**Kirino: No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo****  
****Cuando dos personas van volando juntos**

**Shindou: Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,****  
****Como dando un salto en la inmensidad**

**Kirino: Y no habrá distancia**

**Shindou: No la habrá**

**Kirino: ni desconfianza**

**Los dos: si**

**Kirino: te quedas en mi corazón**

**Los dos: ya siempre porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Nos encontraremos unidos****  
****Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino**

**Shindou: En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,****  
****Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos**

**Kirino: Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,****  
****No te quepa duda, yo te encontraré**

**Shindou: No estarás ya solo**

**Kirino: yo estaré**

**Shindou: Continuando el vuelo**

**Los dos: que**

**Kirino: Te lleve con mi corazón,**

**Los dos: Ya siempre porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****No nos queda más que un camino,****  
****Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos**

**Shindou: Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,****  
****Todas las cosas que vives**

**Kirino: Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,****  
****Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán**

**Los dos: Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****Y que esté****  
****Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Nos encontraremos unidos,****  
****Uno en brazos del otro,****  
****Es el destino****  
****Es el destino****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives,****  
****Yo también viviré**

Shindou: jaja bien, eso te hiso sentir mejor Kirino?

Kirino: SI…etto…

Shindou: nani?

Kirino: yo… quería pedirte si… puedo

Shindou: decilo no tengas vergüenza

Kirino: puedo… abrazarte?

Shindou parecía que no se esperaba esa petición, pero recupero la compostura y dijo

Shindou: claro que si

Me entusiasme y fui y lo abrase fuerte, como si no quisiera que se me valla de los brazos

Shindou: bueno anda a tu casa y hace lo que te dije

Kirino: HAI

Una vez que llegue a mi casa hice todo lo que me dijo Shindou y me acosté. Al día siguiente, me levante, me bañe y hice todo lo que se hace en el baño después de levantarse, iba un poco atrasado al entrenamiento pero no me apure, y hubiera deseado no haber llegado nunca, cuando llegue al entrenamiento, el entrenador Endo estaba en su rincón emo haciendo circulitos en el piso, Kido gritándole a un tipo el cual no conocía, el tipo tenía el pelo morocho con unos cuantos mechones levantados, tenía una remera blanca a reyas negras y una campera morada con dos rayas blancas en los brazos, y traía un pantalones verde limón

Kirino: entrenador Endo que paso?

Endo: ellos… llegaron… y … Tsurugi…Kido… Kurama…Minamisawa

Kirino: espere, espere no le entiendo nada, repítame pero más calmado, quienes llegaron?

Endo: bueno, llegaron mis antiguos compañeros de equipo, allá están

Dijo señalando a un grupo de señores los cuales rápidamente reconocí, eran los antiguos jugadores Raimon

Kirino: y que paso con Tsurugi?

Endo: el… bueno… ME DIJO QUE ERA UN ENTRENADOR CON UNA MENTE DE NIÑO

El entrenador se puso a llorar como un nene de 3 años al cual le robaron la paleta, aunque Tsurugi lo tuvo que decir porque se enojo con alguien no?

Kirino: pero usted le dijo algo para que le diga eso?

Endo: bueno… le dije que Tenma estaba enamorado de Taiyou PERO ESA NO ES RAZON PARA DECIRME ESO

Kirino: etto… entrenador por si no lo sabe Tenma está enamorado de Tsurugi no de Taiyou, además Taiyou esta de novio con Kinsuke

Endo: si eso ya lo sé pero quería ver si Tsurugi le correspondía a Tenma

Kirino: "con razón Tsurugi le esta gritando a todo el mundo, está enojado" bueno y que paso con Kurama

Endo: ha él… está enojado con Minamisawa y se la agarro conmigo

Kirino: y porque está enojado con Minamisawa?

Endo: porque Minamisawa le dice que se confiese, que le diga que gusta de él, y que el ya sabía que cuando él se fue Kurama se sintió mal y Minamisawa le dice que gusta de él y…

Kirino: ok creo que ya entendí y que te dijo Minamisawa?

Endo: a él, no nada dije que volvía al equipo

Haaa dios este entrenador

Kirino: y ese señor que está peleando con Kido-san quién es?

Endo: el es su esposo Fudo

Kirino: KIDO-SAN ESTA CASADO?

Todos se me quedaron viendo por tal grito hasta Kido y ese tal Fudo, hasta que en un momento Fudo lo miro a Kido-san y le dijo o mejor dicho le grito

Fudo: VISTE TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE QUE NOS CASEMOS, PORQUE VOS NO?

Kido: PORQUE NO ESTOY PREPARADO, AHORA NO QUIERO CASARME

Fudo: es eso o… no te quieres casar conmigo porque no sentís nada por mí

Fudo parecía dolido, no, no parecía, ESTABA dolido

Kido: eee? No eso no es FUDO ESPERA NO TE VALLAS… no es eso Fudo es que tengo miedo

Fudo se fue corriendo y Kido-san susurro lo último, a que le tendrá miedo?

Tsurugi: ENTRENADOR

Endo: NO ME MATES POR FAVOR FUE UNA PEQUEÑA MENTIRITA PIADOSA

Tsurugi: eee? No no era eso, solo le quería dar las gracias

Endo: SI QUIERES PUEDO… he? Agradecerme?

Tsurugi: si gracias a usted me pude confesar a Tenma y el me correspondió, pero no crea que se lo diré de nuevo en toda mi vida

Endo: ha si? DIGO A SI ESO YA LO TENIA TODO PLANEADO POR ALGO LO HICE JAJAJA

Kirino:"pero si hace un momento estaba sufriendo por pensar que lo iva a matar"

Unas semanas después

Ya habíamos ganado el partido final, GANAMOS EL HOLY ROAD… Shindou volvió… y todo sigue en orden hasta…

Director: chicos necesitamos su ayuda

Endo: QUE, QUE PASO ATACAN DE NUEVO?

Director: no entrenador Endo todo está en orden – con una gotita en la cabeza

Endo: haaa ya me estaba asustando, bueno que es?

Director: bueno como se acerca fin de año decidimos hacer un festival

Kurama: y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros

Director: bueno como saben en los festivales no solo entra gente del colegio sino también de afuera

Kariya: nooo enserio? Qué bueno que me aviso, no tenía ni la más remota idea

Shindou: Kariya, deja que termine

Director: bueno como decía antes de que ALGUIEN me interrumpa – dijo mirando a Kariya – y si viene gente de afuera esto se va a llenar ya que somos famosos por ganar el Holy Road y necesitamos que ustedes hagan una atracción especialmente para los jugadores de futbol

Todos: QUE? ESTAN LOCOS?

Shindou: no nos puede decir que tenemos que hacer una atracción, que vamos a inventar?

Director: no lo sé, eso lo arreglan ustedes, bueno me tengo que ir después me dicen que pensaron y el festival es dentro de una semana así que apúrense

Shindou: UNA SEMANA? Como quiere que ágamos algo en una semana?

Kirino: en vez de ponernos nerviosos es mejor que pensemos en algo

Tenma: si Kirino-sempai tiene razón pensemos en algo

Estuvimos más de media hora pensando y como vieron que no se nos ocurría nada, uno de los antiguos jugadores de Raimon propuso algo

Midorikawa: Y PORQUE NO HACEN UN TEATRO MUSICAL DONDE TODOS CANTEN

Hiroto: etto… Mido cálmate si no es necesario que grites están enfrente tuyo

Mido: a si jaja no me di cuenta… he? Donde esta mi helado? HAAAA DESAPARECIO MI HELADOO

Hiroto: MIDO cálmate me lo diste a mí para decir la idea, acá esta

Mido: ha cierto te lo di a vos… ARIGATO HIRO-CHAN

Hiroto: ya, ya mido nos están mirando – dijo mas rojo que su cabello

Tenma: puede que tenga razón, no es algo difícil de hacer, vamos a participar todos, y podemos hacerlo de a grupo Y CON COREO

Shindou: si no estaría nada mal, todos están de acuerdo?

Todos: SI

Shindou: entonces un teatro musical será

Kirino: pero Shindou como vamos a organizar el teatro y estudiarnos las canciones y conseguir una banda y…

Shindou: si, si ya Kirino creo que olvide un par de cosas pero lo vamos a arreglar, vamos a hablar con el director para que se encargue de ello, mientras cada uno por su lado busque la canción que más le guste para cantarla y entrenador usted se puede encargar con Kido-san de buscar una canción en grupo con los antiguos Raimon, y una para el Raimon actual?

Endo: HAI DEJAME EN MIS MANOS SHINDOU NO TE DEFRAUDARE

Tsurugi: no sería mejor que se encargue Kido-san

Endo: dijiste que estarías agradecido conmigo, porque me humillas?

Tsurugi: si estaré agradecido pero eso no quiere decir que no te humille, me hiciste pensar cosas que no son así que lo tenes bien merecido

Shindou: bueno, vallan cada uno por su lado, ha si ya me acorde, si quieren hacer una canción en grupo y otra un solo lo pueden hacer

Cada uno se fue por su lado a ver qué canción elegían, hasta que Shindou se me acerco

Shindou: Kirino no crees que en la canción a dúo cantemos nuestra canción?

Kirino: si claro sería una buena idea

Ok ya tenía una canción necesitaba la canción que voy a cantar solo a ver cual canto

Fin Pov Kirino

Una vez que todo el equipo consiguiera una canción se reunieron todos

Shindou: muy bien fui a hablar con el director y desde mañana el campo de futbol estará cerrado para….

Endo: PORQUE NOO NO PUEDEN CERRAR EL CAMPO ESTE CAMPO ES MI VIDA, ME ESTAN DESTRUYENDO NOOOO POR FAVOR

Shindou: entrenador Endo el campo se cerrara unos días para que puedan armar el escenario después se abrirá de nuevo

Endo: he? Ha si ya lo sabía los estaba poniendo a prueba jejeje

Shindou: bueno todos tienen sus canciones?

Todos: HAI

Shindou: ok tienen la canción en dúo y su compañero

Todos: HAI

Shindou: ok entonces el entrenamiento acaba más temprano, lo dijo el director, todos vallan a sus casas a practicar la canción

Todos: HAI

Unos cuantos días después el escenario ya estaba listo era violeta con un montón de luces que por la noche se verían mejor tenían como óvalos por todas parte pantallas medianas. Por fin llego el día del festival, el cual obviamente se lleno, avían cafés, atracciones para jugar, tiro al blanco con un pato, lanzamiento de agua y todas esas cosas

Parlante: "les queremos informar que a las 9:30 los jugadores del Raimon junto con los antiguos jugadores del Raimon darán un musical en el campo de futbol, el que quiera puede presentarse todos están invitados"

Eran las 9 y faltaba media hora para empezar, todos estaban nerviosos mas Tenma el cual nunca estuvo en un escenario en toda su vida

Tenma: HAY UN PROBLEMA

Shindou: qué? Que pasa Tenma?

Tenma: SE LLENO, EL CAMPO ESTA LLENO DE PERSONAS

Shindou: jaja pues eso era lo que queríamos conseguir Tenma

Tenma: dioos que nervios

Tsurugi: tranquilo Matsukase todo saldrá bien

Dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Tenma: hai, arigato Kyousuke

El entrenador Endo fue el primero en aparecer en el escenario

Endo: buenos días y gracias por venir, el primero en cantar será Kirino un aplauso por favor

Dijo Endo por el micrófono, justo después de decir eso toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y Kirino salió al escenario claro no sin antes un "animo tu puedes Kirino" de parte de Shindou

**(¿Cómo? – Thalía)**

**Kirino: A dónde ir sin dirección****  
****Cómo llegar sin la pasión****  
****Perdí mis sueños.****  
****En qué momento me rendí****  
****perdí la fe con que vivir todo este tan cerca de ti, tú tan lejos de aquí,****  
****de qué sirve el amor, si te tienes que sé cómo regresar****  
****a lo que era antes de que tú llegaras****  
****Cómo recuperar la magia que creaste en mí****  
****con tu mirada, con tu sé cuál es la solución para sanar mi corazón****  
****Tal vez el tiempo.****  
****Sentir las ganas de vivir para poder reconstruir****  
****Lo que has tan cerca de ti, tú tan lejos de aquí****  
****De qué sirve el amor, si te tienes que sé cómo regresar****  
****a lo que era antes de que tú llegaras.****  
****Cómo recuperar la magia que creaste en mí****  
****con tu mirada, con tu ahora es un silencio cuando antes hablaba,****  
****con tu mirada que antes era fuego****  
****y ahora ya no es nada.Cómo regresar****  
****a lo que yo era antes de que tú llegaras****  
****Cómo recuperar la magia que creaste en mí****  
****con tu mirada, con tu mirada, con tu mirada.**

Endo: muy bien Kirino eso me encanto, bueno démosle un aplauso al siguiente Shindou el capitán

Una vez que pasaron todos, quedaba la canción el dúo

Endo: Shindou, Kirino, hay un problema a los de la banda le dijeron que había que tocar esta canción, la suya no la saben, se sabe esta?

Shindou: si es una de las que cantábamos

Endo: bien suban al escenario y cántenla

**(Por amarte asi - Cristian Castro y Ana Isabelle)**

**Kirino: Siempre serás el hombre que me llene el alma como un mar****  
****inquieto como un mar en calma siempre tan lejano como el horizonte****  
****gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios****  
****solo queda el eco de mi desengaño****  
****sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando**

**Shindou: Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será**

**si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas más****  
****me quedare colgado de este sentimiento**

**Kirino: Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido****  
****yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**

**Shindou: Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**

**tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla****  
****ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada****  
****por amarte así por amarte así por amarte**

**Kirino: Así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja**

**por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra****  
****precio del amor que me negaste un día**

**Shindou: contando los segundos que pasan por verte****  
****haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte****  
****soñando hasta despierto con hacerte mía**

**Kirino: Sera, será como tú quieras pero así será**

**si aun tengo que esperarte siete vidas más****  
****me quedare colgada de este sentimiento**

**Shindou: Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido****  
****yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**

**Kirino: Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**

**tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla****  
****ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada****  
****por amarte así**

**Shindou: por amarte así**

**Kirino: por amarte así**

**Los dos: por amarte**

**Shindou: Por amarte así es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo**

**será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido****  
****yo sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo**

**Kirino: Por amarte así a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla**

**tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla****  
****ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada****  
****por amarte así**

**Shindou: por amarte así**

**Kirino: por amarte**

La canción termino y ellos quedaron muy cerca, Shindou se acerco mas y le dio un beso a Kirino que a pesar de estar totalmente pasmado lo acepto, lo que provoco un gran aplauso de parte de todos

Endo: bien, muy bien ustedes fueron los últimos va la canción con solamente los del Raimon, SUBAN TODOS

Todos: HAI

**(are you ready for the ride- Violetta)**

**Escucha bien**  
**Soy un buen chico que te quiere bien**  
**Mi corazón siempre me dice Tutututu Bo**  
**En el amor yo soy un eterno buscador**  
**Soy un descarado, y yo respondo en todos lados.**

**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**  
**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**  
**Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada**  
**No me importa nada**

**Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa**  
**Vuelvo a mi casa, pregunto que pasa**  
**No vine aquí a fastidiar, quiero bailar, ponte a cantar**  
**Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes.**

**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**  
**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**

**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**  
**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**

**Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo**  
**Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar**  
**Tal vez romántico, analítico, muy crítico**  
**Y el crítico, ese soy yo Y todo te lo doy.**

**Si suena bien, ya no me importa nada**  
**No me importa nada.**

**Vuelvo a mi casa y me pregunto que me pasa**  
**Vuelvo a mi casa, pregunto que pasa**  
**No vine aquí a fastidiar, quiero bailar, ponte a cantar**  
**Porque en fin no somos, tan, tan diferentes.**

**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**  
**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**

**Ser un conflicto me hace aún más listo**  
**Soy feliz y tengo todo para dar**  
**Tal vez romántico, analítico, muy crítico**  
**Y el crítico, ese soy yo Y todo te lo doy.**

**Are you ready for the ride (Yo yo yo yo), Let's ready for!**  
**Are you ready for the ride, Let's ready for!**

**(Manos arriba, Yeah)**

Endo: muy bien chicos vemos que ahora en un minuto nos toca a nosotros

Shinodu: Kirino sobre el beso yo...

Kirino: TE AMO SHIDOU

Shindou: eee?... haa... YO TAMBIEN

Shinodu y Kirino se dieron un beso el cual tubieron que cortar ya que les tocaba cantar

Endo: bueno chicos es el momento, van a estar con los del viejo Raimon en el escenario listos?

Todos: HAI

Endo: entonces AL ESCENARIO

**(Ser mejor - Violetta)**

**Hay algo que tal vez deba decirte **  
**Es algo que te hace muy, muy bien **  
**Se siente tan real, está en tu mente **  
**Y dime si eres quien tu quieres ser**

**Tómame la mano, ven aquí **  
**el resto lo hará tu corazón **  
**No hay nada que no puedas conseguir **  
**Si vuelas alto**

**Hay sueños de colores **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones **  
**oh**

**Ya no hay razas, ni razones **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones **  
**de ser mejor**

**Saber y decidir que hoy es posible **  
**hoy es posible **  
**y en cada pensamiento vuelvo a ser **  
**uh vuelvo a ser **  
**poder imaginar que somos miles **  
**que somos miles **  
**y el sueño que comienza a crecer**

**Tómame la mano, ven aquí **  
**el resto lo hará tu corazón **  
**no hay nada que no puedas conseguir **  
**Si vuelas alto**

**Hay sueños, de colores **  
**no hay mejores ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones **  
**Oh**

**Ya no hay razas, ni razones **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones **  
**de ser**

**Vamos a poder cantar **  
**Y unir las voces **  
**vamos a poder lograr **  
**quitar los dolores **  
**y ahora respira profundo **  
**porque vamos juntos a cambiar el mundo**

**Hay sueños, de colores **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones **  
**Oh**

**Ya no hay razas, ni razones **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones **  
**De ser**

**Hay sueños, de colores **  
**no hay mejores ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones **  
**Oh**

**Ya no hay razas, ni razones **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones **  
**De ser**

**Hay canciones **  
**De ser mejor **  
**De ser mejor.**

**Ya no hay razas, ni razones **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones **  
**De ser**

**Hay sueños, de colores **  
**no hay mejores ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil canciones **  
**Oh**

**Ya no hay razas, ni razones **  
**no hay mejores, ni peores **  
**solo amor, amor, amor y mil opciones **  
**De ser**

**Hay canciones **  
**De ser mejor **  
**De ser mejor.**

Cuando terminaron de cantar Shinodu y Kirino se miraron sonriendo todabia arriba del escenario y shindou dijo algo que no se escucho pero Kirino pudo entender perfectamente

Una vez que terminaron la canción, empezaron la otra la cual tambie estaban los del antiguo Raimon

.

.

.

"SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO"

Bueno, para decirles, deje el video en la historia, nada mas pongan adelante del video: /

Inner: y porque no digiste eso antes

se me olvido si?... bueno les gusto, yo creo que le faltaron unas cosas, como que me faltaron unas cuantas escenas

Inner: yo creo que TODO te sali mal

DIJE QUE NADIE PIDIO TU OPINION

ha y en la letra de violeta no pude poner los nombres porque como estaban muy combinados no pude hacerlo

Inner: ja todo te sale mal no? nunca podes hacer nada

CALLATE bueno deje Reviews si? bey bey

Inner: bey bey besos


End file.
